Harry Potter : Den övergivne
by smargden
Summary: Eller ska den heta Bora Bora, nä. Hur som helst det är en kort version som är ett alternativ till vad skul kunde hända när rättegången mot Harry före år 5 fick en annan utgång än i originalböckerna.


**Harry potter - Den övergivne**

By Smargden

Skrivningen startad den 9 september 2009, och slutförd den 10 september 2009

—

**1**

Det gick som Fudge planerade Harry skiljdes från det öppna magisamhället. Han fördes till Azkaban anklagad för Cedrics död, och inte minst att ha visat omagiska aktiv magi. Att han försvarade sig och sin kusin mot dementorer tycktes inte någon bry sig om.

Det hade tagit Harry tre dagar att etablera sig i sin cell, naturligtvis hade Fudge valt att stoppa undan Harry i den _säkraste_ delen av Azkaban — där dödsätarna förvarades.

Tre dagar under vilka han hade fått lära sig mer än han trott vara möjligt. Sirius hade lyckats rymma, och Harry visste att det var _Paddfoot_ som har rymt, inte Sirius. Trots dementorernas inverkan lyckades Harry mana fram den första av sina riktiga hemligheter, sin ultimata animagusform — Basilisken.

Den hade kommit genom åren nästan automatiskt, han hade förstått att det var ett resultat av bettet han drabbades av under sitt andra år. Han behövde ytterligare en vecka för att samla ihop tillräckligt med blod och _kroppsavfall_ för att det skulle räcka till en kropp av honom själv.

Han hade redan kontrollerat att hans magi fungerade inne i cellen. Eftersom inga interner var utrustade med trollspön och det var så gott som otänkbart att internerna kunde utföra trollspölös magi, framför allt när dementirerna uppehöll sig så nära dem så var det inga dämpningsfält eller antimagimanschetter, de var ju trots allt ganska dyra.

Det hade tagit honom fem timmar att förvandla sitt avfall tillsammans med blod han hade tagit av sig själv och kläderna till en _död_ avbildning av honom själv. Faktiskt en nästan ruttnad avbildning av honom själv.

I sin ormform hade han sedan slingrat sig ut, och på bara några sekunder i människoform hade han vikit undan reglaget för celldörren och öppnat den innan han snabbt återtog sin nya form. Med det hade dementorerna tillgång till hans cell, och hans död kunde enkelt förklaras. Efter det var vägen ut visserligen en av de äckligare, men den var vägen till friheten, kloakledningen var vägen till friheten, och som orm var han anpassad till formen av den.

—

**2**

Tre veckor senare var beskedet om Harry Potters frånfälle offentlig kunskap. Sirius däremot visste bättre, han hade tidigt fått ett brev via Gringotts.

_Paddfoot,_

_Du är inte ensam om din bedrift, _

_Sök Prongs Jr, där jag hindrade dig att _

_döda slingersvans._

_Jr_

—

Riktigt intressant blev det på Gringotts när Dumbledore begärde att Harry Potters Testamente skulle utfalla, men han vägrades.

Det ledde dessutom till att Gringotts kallade på aurorerna.

"Harry Potter var hos oss dagen innan han skulle vara på er så kallade rättegång, då lämnade han ett testamente här hos oss, på det sätt som är brukligt bland de flesta av er. I det bedyrade han att han INTE hade gjort något testamente tidigare. Så kommer Albus Dumbledore och påstår sig ha Harry Potters testamente utfärdat två månader tidigare. Vi Gringotts förklarar Albus Dumbledore _persona non grata_, och med anledning av hans försök att konfiskera familjen Potters förmögenhet dömer vi Albus Dumbledore att betala för sitt stöldförsök. Albus Dumbledore — dina tillgångar i Gringotts överföres i detta nu till den sanne arvtagaren till Harry Potter. Aurorer — för bort honom."

—

"Vad menads med detta?"

Var det allmänna tjattret utanför Hogwarts grindar. Alla lärarna och övrig personal kom inte längre in. Grindarna vägrade släppa in personerna, och efter hand började personliga ägodelar dyka upp i olika högar. Efter det började det dyka upp stora skyltar runt om på olika ställen;

— **PRIVAT EGENDOM —**

— **OBEHÖRIGA ÄGA EJ TILLTRÄDE** —

Inte ens Fawkes kunde ge Albus Dumbledore möjlighet att komma in.

Förklaringen kunde läsas på ett ganska litet anslag vid sidan av grindarna.

—

_Hogwarts:_

_Hogwarts slott har under hundratals år varit upplåtet för Hogwarts skola. I samband med att den siste arvtagaren påstås ha hittats död inne på Azkaban har Hogwarts nu följt med arvet till ny ägare._

_Den nye ägaren till slottet Hogwarts ser sig inte bunden att, till den skrattretande låga hyran som tidigare gällt, låta det hyreskontraktet etableras med honom som ny ägare. Ingen dörr för omförhandling har lämnats öppen._

_Vi Gringotts har verifierat ägandet och har säkrat lokalerna och inventarierna som enligt avtalet tillhör fastigheten, detta omfattar även bibliotekens innehåll._

_När och ens om den nye ägaren avser nyttja Hogwarts som bostad eller representation har ägaren inte givit något besked om._

_Däremot varnar vi på Gringotts för alla försök att göra intrång på fastigheten. Våra skydd mot överträdelser tar vi allvarligt på, den som försöker komma innanför yttre avspärrning riskerar att omkomma. Den som lyckas överleva det och lyckas komma innanför nästa avgränsning kommer inte att överleva._

_Känn er varnade._

_På uppdrag av den nye ägaren_

_Regnot / Chef Gringotts kontor London._

—

"Albus, kan de göra så?"

"Dessvärre verkar det så. All mark här omkring, Hogsmeade inräknat ägdes av Gryffindor en gång i tiden. Harry Potter var arvtagare till Gryffindor, jag hoppades kunna förhindra det här, men Harry var tydligen in på Gringotts utan att jag kunde hindra det, eller ens fick veta om det."

"Du hindrade honom att . . . . Albus — vad har du gjort? Du sa ju att det inte var någon fara med honom och att han skulle vara tillbaks till oss."

"Han behövde lära sig lite mer ödmjukhet inför nästa skolår, han började bli för uppkäftig. Ronald Weasly har flera gånger talat om för mig att Harry så gott som bett honom fara och flyga, och oftast bara ignorerat honom."

"Och för det lät du honom hamna i Azk . . Fy faan Albus — ADJÖ."

Skrek Minerva medan hon kallade in sina saker och transferarade sig iväg därifrån. De övriga som inte kunde undvika att höra gjorde lika, alltså alla utom Severus Snape.

"Vad gör vi nu?" Undrade han.

"Uppriktigt Severus — jag vet inte. Att släppte in dementorer till hans cell var mer än jag trodde om dem. Nu har vi en mörk tid framför oss."

"Varför det?"

"Harry var den enda som skulle kunna få hejd på Tom Riddle."

"Menar du allvar nu? — det har du aldrig sagt förut."

"Tyvärr, och jag trodde också att inget skulle kunna rå på Harry, inget annat än möjligen Voldmort själv. Är du säker på att det inte var han som var inne på Azkaban och orsakade Harrys död — och var det för övrigt Harrys kropp där?"

"_Han_ säger att han inte längre känner någon kontakt med Potter-slyngeln längre. Och _jag_ tänker INTE fråga om det var han som _ordnade det_. Jag har lite mer självbevarelsedrift än att göra det."

—

* Druid Hills Atlanta USA *

"Ja ha Sirius och Remus då är vi äntligen här, och Gringotts vet att Voldi är tillbaks, och det finns bara en sak att göra om vi inte ska låta dem gå under, och det är att plocka bort alla dödsätarna under toppen. Han själv är illa nog, men jag har förstått att han är _odödbar_ som det är nu. Däremot är alla hans märkta sårbara.

"Vi måste ta in så många vi kan av dödsätarna för att förhöra dem, och hitta fler av dem. När gick igenom våra möjligheter att jobba på det fick jag reda på att vi kan _hyra_ en ganska avancerad grupp, vi har de pengar vi behöver för att ordna det, och jag tror det är vår enda möjlighet.

"Slå ut dem, och flyttnyckla dem hit, en riktig mardrömsresa, men det går, och efter förhören här — adjöss med dem."

"Fudge?"

"Inklusive honom — ja. Hela brittiska magigruppen är öppen marknad. Men inga dödsfall som inte är berättigade. Gringotts har lovat mig en mycket speciell service. När de har klart för sig vart jag vill att en flyttnyckal de hjälper mig med ska gå, kan de låta _vissa_ personers myntpåsar få dessa flyttnycklar nr de begär mynt. Så fort de sätter handen ner i myntpåsen för att ta uppnågra galleons — så far de iväg. Deras motkrav är att de som drabbas av detta ALDRIG får chansen att tala om hur de försvann."

"Topp — det är det bästa jag hört på länge. Låt oss skaffa något ställe i ödemarken som vi kan ha som bas för det."

* Med det startade operation eliminering. *

Harry, Sirius och Remus betalade 10'000 galleons per infångad och dömd dödsätare. Efter regelrätta förhör dömdes de. Alla som hade begått fler än två mord pliktade med sitt eget liv. Bäst av allt var att de också hade fullständiga förhörsprotokoll med alla namn och vad de hade gjort. De fick även in ganska många omärkta alla som hade mördat pliktade. Bankväxlarna var också en god affär.

På Gringotts i London hade de skapat ett 'företag' som sålde 'läketrolldrycker' och efter att varje förhör var avklarat _såldes_ det helande medel till dem, att kostnaden var skyhög spelade mindre roll. Avsikten var hu att ta ut 500'000 galleons per mord av mördaren. Allt gick till deras företags valv varifrån det direkt försvann till Amsterdam, för att gå vidare till Aten och Singapore innan det via Hong Kong hamnade i Atlanta. Visst kostade det en hel del att gå via alla de olika 'företagen' men det skulle bli omöjligt att spåra pengarna. Fördelen med överföringarna var dessutom att de aldrig gjordes med samma belopp.

De första protokollen Harry's grupp läste var förhören av Cornelius Fudge och Lucius Malfoy. Efter det följde en strid ström, med upp till 12 stycken vissa veckor, för att ibland vara nere på någon enstaka för att sedan bli fler igen.

Efter hand som namnlistan växte så lugnade det också ner sig i England, men personer fanns och efter hand som de dök upp försvann de. Totalt blev det en lönsam affär, en av de bättre idéerna som tillämpades var när de lät 50'000 galleons av de dömda gå till Albus Dumbledore. Det var ganska små belopp, men det var belopp som _annonserades öppet_, som '_tack för hjälpen att undanröja Harry Potter_'.

Eftersom Albus Dumbledore INTE kunde hämta pengarna på Gringotts blev han tvungen att hämta dem på Läckande Kitteln — och kvittera dem där. Han behövde verkligen pengarna så han hade inget annat val än att hämta ut dem. Det han inte tittade så noga på var den lilla passusen i texten där han kvitterade beloppet. Han erkände att hans avsikt hela tiden hade varit att _låta Harry Potter dö_, så att han kunde komma över Potters förmögenhet.

När de sedan hade 10 sådana kvittenser sände de dem till Amelia Bones, där hon uppmanades att titta närmare på det förhållandet.

Parallellt med operation 'Eliminering' fortgick en annan operation 'Evakuering'. Den gick ut på att alla som inte stödde Voldemort uppmanades att lämna landet, för sin egen säkerhet. Inom den operationen omhändertogs inte mindre än 39 stycken dödsätare som försökte smita undan och 17 som var beordrade av Voldemort att döda så många de kunde dit de kom.

Innan ett år efter nyheten om Harry Potetrs död i Azkaban var till ända hade 389 dödsätare eliminerats. Dessutom hade de 5 av Voldemorts dödsätare som ovetande spioner.

Efter var gång de hade kallats till honom hade de nya förhör med dem. Förhör som egentligen var genomsökning av deras medvetande medan de själva var försatt i ett drogat tillstånd. Efteråt hade de ingen aning om vad som hänt.

På så sätt kunde de hitta nyinvigda individer, som snabbt omhändertogs. Att ha flera oinvigda informatörer visade sig vara en god idé då de alla fem fick olika information vid några tillfällen, det var då Voldemort försökte hitta de spioner som han var övertygad att fanns inom hans led.

Inledningsvis var England i paniksituation när folk bara försvann, men när de också började inse att räderna faktiskt minskade i omfattning, kunde de skönja ett samband.

Harry hade fått hjälp att via hans länk till Voldemort kunna läsa av vad som hände i hans tankar, det gav nästa led i operationen, det gav dessutom en del förklaringar. Horcrux, blev nästa stora jobb.

Harry kallade på Dobby som kom till honom, efter det kom även Winky, Sirius kallade på Kreacher, med det var jakten efter horcruxen igång. Två dagar senare stod det klart att det endast fattades två, Nagini och Helgas bägare.

Det återstod bara att ta med Bellatrix själv till Gringotts för att kunna hämta ut den. Det blev Harrys första ingripande. Att ta sig in som orm igen var lätt, under natten intog han sin mänskliga gestalt och sövde ner Bellatrix, och placerade henne i en av cellerna i den koffert han hade med sig.

Efter det var det bara att rensa resten av cellerna från dödsätare. När han ändå var i farten tömde han hela Azkaban. Även dementorer är känsliga för baseliskens ögon. Så när morgonrutinerna på Azkaban började gick det upp att samtliga celler var tomma, och samtliga dementorer var döda. Allt utan att de fem aurorer som hade vakten hade något att berätta om hur det hade gått till.

Efter att Helgas bägare var säkrad blev det ett andrahandsuppdrag för en av de fem. Ett undermedvetet uppdrag han skulle göra inne i Voldemorts läger. Några möss skulle släppas ut, det skulle Nagini inte kunna motstå, och med det skulle hon frätas sönder inifrån.

Voldemort själv var förundrad, han var nere på nio medhjälpare nu. Han hade ofta planerat att hämta in dem som fanns i Azkaban, men så snart några började planera det försvann de, och så snart han försökte med en räd tappade han flera av dem, därför hade han varit ytterst återhållsam de senaste veckorna. Att få reda på att alla hans folk på Azkaban liksom alla hans dementorer var döda upprörde honom ordentligt.

Tre dagar senare var de fem preparerade personerna laddade, omedvetande om varandra och vad de hade för _last_ hade var och en av dem fyra krympta 250 kilosbomber, vilka aktiverades tillbaks till sin vekliga storlek och briserade på kommando, ett kommando som var naturligt att säga när de knäböjde framför Voldemort, _'Ja mästare_'.

Ingen förstod varför Familjen Malfoys palats plötsligt sprängdes i luften, ingen visste heller varför inget mer hördes från Voldemort. Flera av de unga intresserade fattade inget heller, speciellt som den unga generationens blivande dödsätare befann sig inne i Malfoys hus.

Gringotts däremot hade sina egna sätt att hålla reda på saker. Hemliga konton kunde nu diskret _omstruktureras_. Likaså började dolda fastigheter dyka upp till försäljning, till skandalöst låga priser, och där köpet var över innan någon hade hunnit förstå vad som hänt. Köpare var så gott som uteslutande företaget _Firemoon_. Som var företagskedjan som de tre hade startat för att ha som fasad. Likaså köptes _dödsbon_ upp av det företaget.

Testamenten skrivna under tvångskommando, och tecknade med blodskontraktspenna, hade en viss tyngd juridiskt, ifall det inte kunde bevisas att de var skrivna under tvång. Skillnaden mellan djupaste skuldkänsla och tvångsstyrning gick inte att skilja på när ett blodskontrakt detaljgranskades.

Vare sig Harry eller Sirius brydde sig om att etablera några relationer med England, Remus Lupin gjorde däremot några enstaka återbesök, mest för att övertala Nymfodora Tonks att komma med honom på ett besök i USA.

När hon insåg hur hela hanteringen av operation Voldemort hade skötts redan från början av Albus Dumbledore och ministeriet då de agerade mot Harry sände hon beskedet om att hon inte längre arbetade för Brittiska magiministeriet.

Hogwarts förblev stängt. Trots att Dumbledore hade _skrikit högt_ om att han hade en skola, fick han inga elever, det kunde bero på att han inte hade några skollokaler att visa up, och endast en lärare — inledningsvis Severus Snape, men han försvann bland de 30 första i den operationen. England kom att sakna magiskola under överskådlig tid.

Namnet Harry Potter föll snart i glömska, det som inte föll i glömska var förhörsprotokollen, som kom att finnas i The Profet ett nytt var vecka. Där utmålades hela personens agerande som dödsätare ut. Vem som hade rekryterat, vilka som personen hade torterat, och hur, och vilka som hade mördats av just den personen. Efter det följde domslutet, och uppgiften om tidpunkten för exekveringen. England fick inte tillfälle att glömma de uppgifterna höll på i två år.

Det kom som en absolut överraskning var att när alla brottens referat var till ända namngavs den grupp som hade utfört allt — med fiktiva namn, naturligtvis. Vidare pekade det på de lagrum som låg till grunden för de fällande domarna. Samtliga domar hade en av åtalspunkterna _olaglig invandring_ och eftersom de befann sig i landet lydde de under landets lagar, och påföljden för mord, oavsett var eller när det hade begåtts var straffet att mista sitt eget liv.

Det ingen i England heller visste var hur individerna hade hamnat där och var i världen landet fanns. Att det var ett uppdiktat land brydde sig inte Harrys grupp om. Allt såg officiellt och bra ut, Det stod visserligen att landet var en ö i Stilla Havet och att landet hade endast 23 bofasta.

Att den plats de byggde sitt uppdiktade land på var inspirerat av Bora Bora som var en mycket liten plats nord-väst om Tahiti i Franska Polynesien, sade de inget om.

—

***Ende***


End file.
